


faster than a million miles an hour

by suiseihoneymoon



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, all he wanted was to stay home and study until he saw riku, au where riku saves iori from awful drunk men, iori is legal here!, nagi owns the club - unsurprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suiseihoneymoon/pseuds/suiseihoneymoon
Summary: Lights. People, people, people. Voices. Music. More people.Definitely, without a doubt, not what Iori had signed up for when he agreed to go to the club with Mitsuki.aka the club au that seems a lot less common than i thought wwww





	faster than a million miles an hour

**Author's Note:**

> hihihi!!!! i'm back with a fic for i7flashbang!!!! ngl i didnt know what the heck i was doing when i signed up because the deadline was pretty near my exams but i pulled through and here's my fic!!!! i'm really honoured to have been paired with [elki](http://www.twitter.com/_elkii), who has created wonderful art for this fic!
> 
> i still kind of think it sucks but i did a lot of googling to help me write this fic so i hope you like it!!!!
> 
> without further ado, please enjoy!

Lights. People, people, people. Voices. Music. More people.   
  
Definitely, without a doubt, not what Iori had signed up for when he agreed to go to the club with Mitsuki.  
  
  
“Hey, Iori! Before I forget, since you just turned 20, wanna hit the club with me tomorrow? Nagi’s throwing a party and Yamato’s coming too!” Mitsuki shouts from the kitchen while making dinner.  
  
“Nii-san, I have a test next week, I need to stu—“ Iori replies, only to get cut off.  
  
“Okay then! Its decided! Let me give Nagi a call to tell him you’re going!”  
  
“E-eh?! Nii-san?! I have a test next week!”  
  
Despite Iori’s fervent protests, Mitsuki turns off the stove before coming out of the kitchen to make a quick call, smirk evident on his face.  
  
“Hello? Nagi? It’s Mitsuki! Iori’s coming tomorrow, so that’d make the two of us!”  
  
Letting out a small sigh, Iori let himself resign to fate, already rearranging his affected schedule in his head.  
  
_It’s okay, it’s only gonna be one night, at Nagi’s club which should be safe, with boisterous, weird, drunk people and loud, overused EDM—_  
  
Iori groans.

* * *

  
Iori makes sure to wake up extra early the next day, he needs the extra (redundant) hours to make up for the lost time at night.  
  
He finishes studying promptly, by mid-afternoon so that he'd have time to prepare adequately.  
  
_If it's Rokuya-san's party, I should probably dress up a little, lest I become an embarrassment._  
  
He's a little unsure, it is his first time going to a club, after all. But he tries to imitate Mitsuki in his fashion, hoping that he'd be able to sufficiently blend in.  
  
He decides against a lavish outfit, opting for a simple one instead, and dons a grey V-neck shirt, together with a leather jacket and a pair of black skinny jeans, just in time when Mitsuki calls for him to leave the house.

As two of Nagi's best friends, Mitsuki and Yamato are nothing less than gallantly chauffeured to the club.  
  
"Ichi, it's your first time hitting the club, no? Onii-san will be more than happy to teach you the ropes, so just relax and have the time of your life." Yamato playfully offers.  
  
"Yamato-san, there's no need for that. I'm only going because it is Rokuya-san's party. I appreciate the offer, though." Iori politely replies.  
  
Mitsuki chuckles, "There, there, if you bump into any problems just feel free to call us alright, Iori?"  
  
“Got it, nii-san.” Iori gracefully accepts Mitsuki’s concern, despite being convinced that he’d make it through the night smoothly.  
  
_Oh, if only he realised how wrong he is._

* * *

Arriving at the club, the three of them step out of the limousine to a grand building, two men in suits guarding the entrance. Neon lights of blue, red, yellow lighted up the area, the name of the club — June Occurrences — arrayed elegantly across the middle of the building. Nothing short, of what anyone who knows Nagi would expect from him.  
  
Upon entering the building, one's eyes would immediately be attracted to the myriad of magnificent paintings nested in the walls. Hanging off the ceiling — chandeliers, lights further glorifying the majesty of the paintings. Patterned carpets lined the floor, a red one leading straight to the entrance of the club.  
  
"Dazzling, isn't it? Nagi has a flair for interior design, and will never settle for anything less than the best." Mitsuki says, admiration obvious from his tone.  
  
Rendered speechless by the mere sight before him, Iori could only gape at his surroundings as he follows Mitsuki and Yamato into the club.  
  
If Iori thought that the club would look anything like what he saw earlier, he couldn't be more wrong.  
  
The walls were emitting neon lights, tables and chairs luminous in the lack of proper lighting. Flashlights of various colours providing just enough light to see, but not clearly. The DJ's booth was planted in the middle of the club, the center of attention as the DJ mixed songs for people to dance to.  
  
_People_ . Ah, the people. So many of them, all partying like there's no tomorrow. Gulping down alcohol by the bottles. Flirting with everyone, and anyone they see.  
  
Iori scoffs, even mildly disgusted by these people.  
  
"Hey Iori, Yamato and I gotta go say hi to a couple of friends. Wanna come?" Mitsuki asks.  
  
"Its okay. I prefer to be alone. Thanks for the offer though, Nii-san." Iori replies.  
  
"Alright then! If you need us just give any of us a call yeah?" Yamato says before dragging Mitsuki hurriedly.

  
  
Iori doesn't think much of the scene before him. It's definitely what he imagined it to be; no surprise. So he sits himself in a corner of the club, where there's only enough seats for two.  
  
Just as he doesn't expect anyone to even pay the slightest bit of attention to him, someone walks up to him.  
  
A guy. It's a guy. Not a good looking one at that. His shirt looks stained and he's unstable as he walks. Iori prays that the guy isn't coming towards him.  
  
Unfortunately, the Gods haven't heard his prayers.  
  
"Hey, you, you're pretty cute. How 'bout a few drinks with me? M’name’s Ryousuke, no need for formalities." he says, words slurred from alcohol.  
  
"No, thank you. Please leave me alone." Iori politely refuses, hand coming up in a defensive position.  
  
"Aw c'mon. Don't be such a spoilsport. I'll pay for your drinks, so what's stoppin' ya?" Ryousuke urges as he continues to pressure Iori.  
  
"Like I said, I would appreciate it if you please leave me alone." Iori persists, tad bit of anxiety showing on his face.  
  
"Hey! Can't you see he's uncomfortable? Back off!" A voice suddenly says.  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, Iori sees a boy, about the same age as him. He's walking over, annoyance written over his face.  
  
"Let the newcomer off. He's uncomfortable. Go back to what you were doing previously." the redhead pushes his way through the crowd to stand eye-to-eye with the man, and says sternly.  
  
"What? Who're you? Go back to what you were doing previously, punk." Ryousuke retaliates.  
  
"Who I am doesn't matter. What matters, is that I can just call Nagi over with a phone call. And I don't think anyone wants me to do so?" the redhead draws, daring the other to make a move.  
  
Upon hearing the name "Nagi", suddenly, everyone else falters, hesitant to fight back against this redhead.  
  
"... Tch. Fine. I'll let him off for today." he looks at Iori, "but sweetheart, I'll be back for you."  
  
As The Nuisance ー as Iori likes to call people like these ー walks off, Iori shudders, the thought of having to deal with this person again makes him sick.  
  
"Hey, you good?" a soft voice sounds out, Iori looks up to see the redhead looking concerned at him.  
  
_Shit. He's a lot cuter up close._  
  
"Y-yes, of course. Thank you for the concern." Iori stutters a little, slightly uncomposed from the scene earlier and _oh my god how can someone be this cute._  
  
"Huh. If you say so. I'm Riku. Nanase Riku. There's always these kind of people at clubs, so don't worry too much about it, they're all bark and no bite."  
  
The redhead ー Riku ー winks at him, before leaning in a little and slipping a piece of paper into Iori's hands.  
  
"Here's my number. If you meet any trouble or you're just up for some fun, hit me up anytime."  
  
Riku walks away, leaving a dumbfounded Iori at the table, unable to believe what just happened.

* * *

  
Needless to say, Iori made a note to tag along with Mitsuki to Nagi's club everytime Mitsuki went.  
  
And Riku, without fail, was always there; something that Iori would be eternally grateful about, for every moment he spent without Riku felt like an infinity, but every moment spent with Riku felt like he was going faster than a million miles an hour.

**Author's Note:**

> THanks for reading all the way aaaaa also feel free to scream with me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/miyucloud)!!!!


End file.
